The Black Joker
by Varun Dhawan
Summary: What will happen when a new enemy known as Joker will target our young Detective? Black organization is on move with their new allies.Who are these new allies? Will Shinichi Kudo be able to win this fight against Black Orgainization? Or will he be killed?Or will he have to be stuck in this shrunken body forever? Many more mysteries will come to light,but only One Truth will Prevail


Disclaimer - I don't own Detective Conan or Case Closed.

* * *

The shrunken detective yawned loudly as he woke up in his room. The room was pretty tidy, without much furnitures except for the Bed, a desk, almirah and the dresser. Unlike other seven year old kids, Conan kept his room clean, which surprised many people - like Ran. "I guess I over-slept a little..." Conan mumbled sleepily, looking at the clock on the bedside table, an exhausted look on his face. Well, Conan didn't always over-slept but last night he spent reading the latest chapter of his currently favorite novel. Mystery novel, of course.

Conan picked up his glasses. "I wonder why Ran didn't wake me up," He put the glasses on as he jumped off the bed and went toward his dresser. The young Detective gave an annoyed look as he grabbed a small short-sleeved orange t-shirt with a big face of dog on it. "I hate wearing things like this... Why does she even buy them?" He looked at the brand-new T-shirt which Ran had brought him from super-mart yesterday, it's not that he don't got any other cloth to wear but Ran requested him to wear it next day and Conan eventually gave up against Ran's puppy eyes.

Conan sighed. "Guess nothing can be done..." He grabbed a pair of shorts and exited in room, still a little sleepy. He started to walk downstairs with his clothes in order to change in the bathroom on the first floor.

After reaching the first floor, Conan rubbed his eyes with his hands and began to walk toward the wooden door at the right of the main room, but before he could even enter, he was interrupted by a voice. "Oi, kid. What took ya' so long?"

"Oh. Nothing, i just overslept a little b-" Conan stopped recognizing the voice and the weird accent of the speaker. He adopted a surprised look and stared at the teen who was now sitting on the couch, sprawled comfortably. "H-Hattori?!"

"Yo!" the dark-skinned osakan high school Detective beamed. He was wearing a white denim jacket with a black v-neck t-shirt underneath it, a pair of camo green pants and his favorite white colored Osaka baseball hat.

"Ah, Conan-kun! You're awake! Then, why don't you go get dressed and brush your teeth? I'm about to prepare lunch," Ran insisted as she came out of the kitchen.

"A-ah," Conan stuttered, looking at Ran, before nodding and walking toward the bathroom.

"Brush yer' teeth properly, Kid!" Heiji joked in a teasing-tone. Conan just shot him with a glare.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Heiji exclaimed loudly, taking a bite of the Cream Korokke kept on the table he was sitting in front of. "You really know how to make this stuff, Nee-chan!" He said, pointing at Ran with spoon.

"Really, Hattori-kun?" Ran chirped, clapping her hands once. "Then why don't you try more!"

"Of course. Why not? I would love to have another one of these!" Heiji shouted exitedly, taking another bite of the deep-fried dish.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Conan gave a sarcasm laugh as he looked at him, a little annoyed. It's not first time that the western high schooler have gave him a sudden visit without even telling him or giving him a call, it's not that he didn't want him to come but still, he should have at least gave him a call.

"I'll get some more in no time!" Ran said, standing up and walked to the Kitchen.

"Aren't ya' going to eat?" Heiji asked with a piece of Korokke in his mouth.

"U-Uh, w..well maybe later," Ran stammered with a little pink face before she went inside the kitchen.

_Is she on a stupid diet again? Man, I just don't understand women. They always do stuffs like this even though they're perfect. I mean, just look at her. She got a perfect curvy figure and- _Conan gave a sudden blush as he realized his thoughts. _What the heck were you thinking about, Shinichi..._

After making sure that Ran was out of earshot, Conan looked at Heiji. "Say, Hattori..." he whispered.

"What is it?" Heiji blinked two times and looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. He already had an idea about what Conan was about to ask though.

"Why did you come here this time?" Conan asked oddly. Heiji chuckled, as his deduction was proved right.

"Nothing important, I just wanted to give you a visit. It's been a while since we last met, ya' know."

"Really...?" Conan rolled his eyes at Heiji, an irritable look on his face.

"Oi, Oi. Don't look at me like that, Kudo! I'm telling the truth," Heiji protested, waving his hands in front of him in a defensive position. It's not first time it was happening, but what can you expect? It's Shinichi for ya'.

Conan sighed. "If that's what is it, then you should have at least gave me a call. I had plans of my own..."

"Oh? And what were they?"

"Eh... well, watch some soccer on TV, eat snacks, and maybe read novels..." Conan spluttered, turning away his face away with an embarrassed look on it.

"Ya' call those plans?" Heiji laughed.

"I didn't ask you! Besides, it's Sunday, what do you expect from me?" Conan said, as he gave another annoyed look. Actually, he was also planning to give Agasa a visit and see if he got some new stuffs for him, but he didn't feel like mentioning it, since Heiji would probably insist to go along with him and break his stuffs like he did last time.

"Oi, Oi, I didn't said it's wrong or something. Even I like watching baseball all day Sunday," Heiji chuckled. "Anyways, I don't see Ojisan anywhere." He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, yeah. He left early to get some gift for Yoko, of whom uncle is fan of? You see, he got some free tickets for her concert from a client whose case he- I solved yesterday."

"Yer' overdoing this Sleeping-Kogoro thing, Kudo..." Heiji trailed off, eating the last bite of his Korokke.

"What else can I do? I can't just sit here doing nothing when there's a murder, and using Ran would be way too risky." Conan explained, remembering how sherlock-like Ran is when she's doubting about him being Shinichi. Which is actually true, but if she finds out about it, she'd be in danger.

"Here you go, Hattori-kun," Ran announced as she came out of Kitchen with another plate of of Korokke in her hands. "Oh and by the way, me and Conan will be visiting Setsuko-san this evening. Will you come with us?"

_Oh crap, I forgot!_ Conan exclaimed in his thoughts, coughing out the water he was drinking.

"Setsuko-san? Ah! Isn't he the famous japanese business man, Setsuko Mitsubishi who lives abroad and owns a bunch of companies in the USA? I have also heard that he's back in Japan because because he wanted to celebrate his sons 8th birthday here."

"Yup! You got it right. Otou-san once solved a case of Setsuko-san's close friend. So, he invited all of us at his Son's big birthday party."

"Well I don't have anything else to do. I'll go with ya'!" Hattori laughed, giving Conan a sly look.

"Oh really? Isn't it great, Conan-kun?" Ran exclaimed.

_Ha... Ha... This is going to be a long one..._ Conan gave a sarcastic smile, looking at his childhood love.

* * *

"Yosh!" Heiji exclaimed loudly, looking at the front of the large mansion. "Man, it's huge..." The mansion was quite large itself, maybe the largest one in all of Tokyo? It was painted in creamy yellow color with black sloppy roof, resembling a Renaissance Revival style mansion. It was situated at the middle of a large garden, with big beautiful trees and various kinds of flower bushes.

"Looks like we are just on time," Conan observed with a smile on his face, looking at the crowd of people walking inside of the mansion.

"Oi, Kudo..." Heiji whispered bending down to Conan's height. "Just pray for no murder." He chuckled, making Conan's smile fade. There was silence for a few seconds then Ran caught their attention.

"I'm starting to get a little nervous," She admitted, a weak smile on her face. She was wearing a white linen dress that reached a little below her knees and a pair of black boots. In her hands was a gift-wrapped box with a bow.

"Oh, you don't need to be, Ran-chan," A deep raspy voice came from behind. "You see, I'm not very formal old geezer," The old man with a white beard standing behind them, said with a chuckle. There were four other people standing alongside him.

"S-Setsuko-san?!" Ran exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. The wealthy old man was wearing a black tuxedo with a bowtie, and a black tophat.

"Ha-ha. Isn't that Ran-chan?" Setsuko gave a laugh. "And is he your younger brother?" He said, bending down to Conan's height.

"Y-Yeah, something like that," Ran said, trying to happily giggle. Conan frowned.

"How rude, Otousan! Aren't you going to ask our guest in?" The young lady, standing behind Setsuko said. She was roughly seventeen years old, with blond hair and fair skin. The girl was wearing a red dress, similar to Ran's and a pair of silvery pumps.

"That's right, Onii-san, and I'm sure Kenta is waiting for us," The lady standing next to Setsuko said. She was probably no less than thirty five, even though she had a younger look to her face due to heavy make-up. She was in a formal silver gown with black heels and a grey tophat with a red silk band.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce them. This is my daughter, Akari and the other is my younger sister, Hoshimi," Setsuko explained, gesturing toward the two females standing alongside him. "And these two are my close friends, Hajime and Jiro, they're staying with us since i'm in Tokyo"

"I'm Hajime. Setsuko and I studied together in the same college. I currently work in a motors making factory. Nice to meet you," The old man with white hair said. He seemed to be of same age as Setsuko-san.

"And I'm Jiro. I also studied in the same college, along with Setsuko and Hajime, even though i was a junior to them. " Said the old man with black hairs and beard. He seemed to be old, but younger than other two males. "Nice to meet you."

The clothing of two males didn't differ much from Setsuko's.

"I don't see Kogoro-san anywhere? Didn't he come with you?" Setsuko asked, looking at Ran.

"Actually, he had some important work to do..." Heiji said, saving Ran from the embarrassment of explaining that her father was out buying Yoko Okino presents.

"And you, young man...?" Setsuko asked oddly.

"Me?" Heji pointed at himself, "I'm Hattori Heiji! The famous high school Detective from Kansai region!" Heiji exclaimed proudly, as he did, everyone except Setsuko-san gave a extremely shocked look. "Uh?" Heiji looked at them with a puzzled look on his face.

The atmosphere suddenly changed after knowing about Hattori being a Detective... Something doesn't seems right, Conan thought with a suspicious look on his face as he stared at the four people.

"Oh, a high school Detective? These days youngsters are a lot more curious about things like that," Setsuko chuckled. Heiji looked annoyed. "Anyways, why don't you guys come inside? Let's go..." he suggested, starting to walk toward the main gate.

Conan and co. nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Woah! It's huge!" Ran exclaimed, looking at the big entrance hall. The truly large room was filled many formally dressed, important-looking people. The huge amount of gifts were kept at top right corner of the hall.

"Daddy!" A young boy of about same age as Conan, came running toward them. "You're finally back! I was waiting for you, they said I can't eat the cake until you will came back."

"I'm really sorry, Kenta. I was a little busy," Setsuko chuckled, putting his hand on Kenta's head.

_Seriously, having a young kid at this age is really sick, this guy's a big perv..._ Heiji thought, staring at Setsuko.

"Anyway, I want to introduce you to some people, Kenta. They are some of my very special guests," Setsuko said, pointing at Conan and the others.

"I'm Kenta, nice to meet you." Kenta said, bowing.

_Mature for a eight year old kid, he has good manners._ Conan thought, smiling at the young boy. _But still, i don't feel good... I hope everything goes well._

"Since we all are here, why don't we go and cut the cake?" Setsuko announced.

"I agree Onii-san." Hoshimi said, putting her hands on Kenta's shoulders. "Let's go Kenta."

* * *

Everyone gathered around the center table, set with a huge vanilla cake in the middle, the cake was pretty huge, more like a wedding cake instead of birthday one. Kenta stood with a kitchen knife in his hand.

"Let's do it, Kenta!" Akari said to his brother before grabbing his hand to cut the cake.

"Here I go!" The young boy exclaimed happily as he began to cut the vanilla cake along with his sister.

As soon as Kenta cut the cake, everybody started to clap and sing a happy birthday melody. "Isn't he cu-" Ran was cut off by a sudden black out.

"W-What's going on!" Hoshimi cried in panic.

"Where's the main switch?!" Conan shouted loudly, having a very bad feeling about it.

"I-I will go take a look." Jiro said as he started to walk toward the door at the right.

Not so long after Jiro went in lights were back on, but even before they could take a breath of relief, they were interrupted by a scream filled with horror.

Wasting no more time, Heiji and Conan turned around. As they did, a shocked expression appeared on both of their faces.

"S-Setsuko-san?!" The both exclaimed loudly, looking at the old man, laying on the ground with his body covered in blood and a chandelier on top of him with Akari sitting next to the body.

* * *

**Here it is, guys! The first chapter. Believe me, i've got some interesting stuffs later in this case. Please review, it helps alot. Oh and i did the last part in a little hurry, hope it wasn't ruined that much.**


End file.
